


About stars and a soul.

by bend_me_shape_me



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, M/M, Self-Esteem Issues, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, i have an obssession with space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 08:14:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16950312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bend_me_shape_me/pseuds/bend_me_shape_me
Summary: Hello, thanks for reading! ❤ ( fun fact, this is actually a mix of two little ficlets)





	About stars and a soul.

Dean finds Cas painting in his room one day and he is just watching him for a while, until Cas smiles and tears his gaze away from his work to look at him. 

They found all Cas needed to paint in one of the bunker’s storage rooms, and one of the things Dean loves most is watching Cas while he paints, the way the angel relaxes, talking with him, telling him about whatever he is painting or just about whatever he wants to do when he is done with his project; or just humming to himself.

“Do you like it?” Dean finally looks at the painting, it looks like a galaxy, but in different shades of green. Dean’s smile falters. Cas keeps talking but Dean is not really listening anymore. “I need to buy more paints, new colors.” He says, tapping his chin with his finger.

“Do you miss it? Do you miss the stars?” Dean says suddenly, he is sitting on Cas' bed, he stares down, fidgeting nervously with his hands.

_ Am I enough?  _ He wants to ask, but he doesn’t, not when this thing between them is so new. He finally looks up, when their eyes meet, Cas’ smile turns wider, his eyes sparkle with something Dean thinks is amusement. He leaves the brush he was using and gives a couple steps forwards, stopping right in front of Dean, his hand cupping Dean’s cheek. 

He will never understand how someone who has seen all of that, someone who has navigated between the stars can believe this disaster of a human Dean is, is the most beautiful thing he has ever seen.

‘‘I’m sure there are a lot of more interesting things than me out there in our vast universe, Cas.’‘ Cas shakes his head; he has been everywhere, yes, he has seen many things, Dean knows that and Cas knows Dean sometimes can’t understand what Cas saw in him, what made him stay by his side.

Cas’ hands raise to cradle Dean’s face. he doesn’t understand that Cas feels as lucky for being able to see the stars being born and die as he is for being able to see Dean waking up every morning.

‘‘You are my favourite place in our vast universe, Dean.’‘ He simply says, eyes full of honesty. Dean blushes, the tip of his ears turning red, making Cas smile even more widely. He kisses Dean then. Yeah, he has seen many beautiful things, but nothing has ever made him feel all the wonderful things he feels when he is with Dean. “This is you.” He stares at the painting.

“What?” Dean blinks and looks at the painting again, the stars creating patterns he can’t recognise as any constellation he knows about.

“This is what I see when I look at you, your soul. I don’t miss the stars because I have the brightest galaxy, ” he pauses, his free hand moving over Dean’s chest, “right here. You shine so brightly, even with your scars you are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen, you will always be. I wish you could see yourself like I see you.” Dean gets up, hugging him tightly.

Cas kisses him softly again, before going back to his painting with Dean’s arms around his waist, his head settled over his shoulder.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, thanks for reading! ❤ ( fun fact, this is actually a mix of two little ficlets)


End file.
